Golden Freddy
Character Description Golden is one of the main antagonists in Five Nights At Freddy's and a character in Lawl Liquid Crystal. He is the winner of the Five Night's At Freddy's Empty Slot DeBawcks created in order to settle the third and final FNAF character in the roster, which he ended up winning over MMD Bonnie. Entrance Golden Freddy appears on the battlefield limp, but then slowly gets up, joining the fight. Specials Neutral Special: S C R E A M Golden Freddy releases a scream. Holding B makes Golden Freddy release a longer and more powerful scream. The longer the scream, the better the stun and knockback. This attack as a 10 second cooldown after using. Side Special: Poster Anomaly Golden Freddy puts up a poster. He can randomly post three posters, A Crying Child Poster, A poster of himself, and a Freddy Poster. The Crying Child Poster can summon a ghost child if Golden Freddy is near it and you press B. The child will wander about the stage, not harming anyone until Golden Freddy is at the edge of death, of which he'll shield him with Shield Song. The Freddy Poster will summon Cake Minigame Fredbear. He'll throw cake in random directions. If Goldie gets hit, he'll be healed, but if an opponent gets hit, they'll be covered in the cake's icing, and they'll be slowed. Finally, the Golden Freddy Poster summons a giant Golden Freddy head that flies across the stage, stunning anyone in its path. The Crying Child and Freddy posters stay for a full minute, while the Golden Freddy one disappears as the Fred Head flies offscreen. After you've used this attack once, you can't use it again for 5 seconds. Up Special: Teleport Golden Freddy teleports upward. You can hold the joystick/analog stick to approximate your teleportation. Down Special: Glitchbear Golden Freddy glitches. When attacked, one of three things will happen: 1. There's a 40% the opponent will be flipped to the opposite direction, similar to that of Mario's Side B. 2. There's ANOTHER 40% chance the opponent might just be damaged. 3. There's a 10% chance the opponent's controls might be reversed. 'FINAL SMASH: The Bite of 1987' Golden Freddy eyes the first opponent he sees and then proceeds to latch toward them, biting their frontal lobe clean off. Not only does Golden Freddy KO the opponent, but he gets fully healed in the process of the bite. Normals Others AAA Combo: Claw, Claw, Double Claw Dash Attack: Turns into his Head form and charges forward Tilts Side: Strong Slap Up: Thrusts both hands upward Down: Glitches, turning into his 8-Bit counterpart Aeriels Smash Attacks Side: Entire upper body spins Grabs Grab: Grabs opponent by shoulders Pummel: Head-Bite Forward Throw: Headbutt Backward Throw: Throws opponent over head Upward Throw: Upward Headbutt Downward Throw: Attempts to stuff opponent in Freddy Fazbear Suit Taunts Side: "I AM NOT ONE OF THOSE PETTY ANIMATRONICS." Up: *Stares at the camera* Down: *Laughs* Victory Options 1. "I....AM....YOUR D E V I L..." 2. *Grabs camera and shakes it* 3. *Appears limp, but then scares player* Role in TTGWTB (Take the Good with the Bad) Alternate Costumes It's Me - The Original Golden Freddy. Something Old - Based off of Freddy Fazbear. All In Your Mind - Based off of Shadow Freddy Your Worst Nightmare - Based off of Nightmare. Old School - Based off Freddy in his minigame form. Blink And You'll Miss! - Based off of Virtual Freddy from FNAF World. Trivia *Golden Freddy is the last Five Nights at Freddy’s character in LLC. Category:Five Night's At Freddy's Category:ScottGames Category:Playable Character Category:Characters Category:Starter Characters Category:Animatronic Category:Offensive Playstyled Characters